What to look for
by ITeraPrince
Summary: A late night visit to a friend's room goes interesting. A short fluffy one shot about being teenagers.


What to look for

Hermione shook her pillow adjusting herself against it, finding quite a hard time the right position to fall asleep in. Her vault of knowledge was both a gift and a curse, a gift in that it was helpful in many occasions and a curse in the way that it kept her mind going with constant thoughts to keep her awake. The only ones that were able to calm her mind down were her friends when they talked to her but it was midnight and everyone was most likely to be asleep now so she had no luck.

The door creaked making her own body jump not knowing who it was, using her elbow as a pivot she turned on her lamp to illuminate Harry walking to her bed post. Her fingers rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the newly lit room as she had been in the dark "Harry? What are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow as if he wasn't doing anything wrong "What I can't visit my best friend at night?"

"Well no and yes… I mean did you ever wonder why they gave us separate rooms?" she emphasized the last bit as if telling him of a danger. They had just turned into teenagers and it was quite obvious to her at least that Mrs. Weasley was taking precautions "I just thought it was because we couldn't stand Ron's snoring." Pressing his finger to lift his nose Harry imitated Ron's snoring which caused the both of them to laugh.

"Fair point… but it's because we're teenagers." she looked to him looking for any sign that he understood what she was referring to but found nothing. She shook her head lightly at how thick he could be "So? What about us being teenagers?" Hermione's shoulders came close to her ears as she felt completely awkward having to explain this to him "You know we have… um hormones and mood swings."

"Mione, Ron has mood swings all the time… ranging from cake to chicken and back. And hormones, what do they expect us to do… jump each other?" Harry quickly laughed passing it of as a joke but Hermione didn't, her eyes were like beads and her cheeks burned at the picture "That's a possibility Harry, that's why we got separate rooms… they don't want us to act on our hormones and get into relationships for no reason at all but because of hormones." Like the way the stupid hormones were affecting her at the presence of Harry, her best friend of three years… her hormones just took in the fact that he was a male and made her act accordingly.

"The only way I can see hormones acting on me is granting me a beard like Hagrid, I heard from Fred and George that chicks dig the bearded look." she laughed as if in a desperate attempt to please him, her cheeks burned and her hand instinctually pushed a strand away from her eyes. "Harry… when have anything the twins have said be taken in any seriousness?" hoping he could remember all their history of pranking and jokes., she looked at him again and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Now that I think about it… um what was the question again?" he asked dumbfounded, she shook her head but couldn't help but smile "Harry… hormones are dangerous especially for boys, who start to think every bum they see is the most glorious thing they've seen in the entire world." Her words were exaggerations she knew that but it seemed like she had to exaggerate to get him to understand what she was saying. Harry smirked at her in reply "Well you wouldn't have to worry about that with me Mione… the light from the torches will glare my glasses every time I look down so I can't see a thing."

Hermione fought the urge to laugh once again, her face resembled a vulnerable child "Harry, I'm serious… we're teenagers and we can do a lot of stupid things." Like the stupid things her mind was imagining at the current moment looking at him… damn hormones. "Mione, we've been doing stupid almost every year when a big baddy comes knocking on our door. And by the way, I have a plan." Hermione blinked rapidly in surprise at his words "A plan for what?"

Harry stood high and triumphant as he proudly spoke "I already know the type of girl I want." Her insides were in turmoil, she felt half heartbreak and curiosity… she was saddened to know that he already made a decision on who he wants but her own curiosity wanted to hear the words from him. So she replied in a humorous tone to mask her own feelings "Oh please do tell… what does the famous Harry Potter have his eyes set on."

"Ha-ha… funny Ms. Granger but knowing you'll probably never pass this on to Lavender or Parvati I'm safe from future persecution." Harry knew quite well that those two specifically would spread any gossip or rumor like wildfire around Hogwarts, no one was safe. But Hermione had been a roommate of them for years and he knew she despised them. She raised a finger to her lip as if contemplating in a way to tease him "Now that you say that… I'm just kidding of course, I can never talk to those girls without coughing near them because their perfume was too strong."

Harry adjusted himself in front of her and he smirked at her after hearing her reply, merlin knows that he wouldn't survive a day if they heard anything he was about to say. "Okay good, well if I had to start off with something it would be that they saw me past all the fame and glitter. I'm as unique as an any boy and am not just a poster of accomplishments at an age when I still had drool pouring down to my chin. I like many things and enjoy activities such as Quidditch and chess and the starter point for any girl would be to understand that."

Hermione nodded slowly "Okay, makes sense." in her mind she was quietly making a checklist and seeing how she stood with what he had just said. Harry is a dear friend, her best friend… but she couldn't deny a curiosity of the possibility of things becoming more. It's bad to not explore when you're young… that's how you learn "Also I want a girl who I can have fun with, joke around with and be playful… not take everything so seriously because we're kids and I plan on having as much fun until the next baddy comes at me. Life's too short to not have fun and enjoy it. There's more to say but I can see that I'm boring you…"

He looked at her and she seemed to be in a trance, he touched her shoulder a bit and that seemed to knock her out of it. "Oh truly, you're such a bore Harry." Hermione bit her lip hard as if punishing herself for lying to him, she wanted to hear more but her body yearned for the bed. He stepped out of her bed and brushed of the spot he had sat on previously "Right of course I am, well I better head back to my bed before Mrs. Weasley comes through that door. She'll do baldy's job for him… for sure."

All Hermione could do was smile and nod at him as he made his way to the door, she took a pillow and hugged it tight putting her emotions somewhere. He opened the door carefully as if to avoid any noises that he made the first time, turning around the last minute he whispered to her with a smile "Goodnight Mione." his words traveled to her slowly as she just stared at his piercing green eyes slowly fade away into the darkness. "Night Harry…" she said softly before leaning back and collapsing onto her bed, she sighed before quickly punching the pillow next to her "Stupid Hormones."

A/N: Thanks for reading but I feel like this is a bit rushed, so I'm willing to add to this one shot if wanted by you my readers.


End file.
